Heroes Gone Bad
by Soul Rider
Summary: The Mario Bros. are hosting a party where good guys can act like BAD guys. They invite Felix, but he declines until giving in to the taunts of them and Ralph. A little unsure of how to even THINK like a bad guy, the Mario Bros. decide to help him out. And maybe... the outcome of Felix's long dormant, naughty side finally waking up might be good for him.
1. Invited

**Soul Rider: This isn't my first ****_Wreck-It Ralph_**** fanfic just to let you know. And I promise that I will continue "Pureness Turned Black". In fact, Chapter 3 is almost done. So hang with me. I own no characters in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Heroes Gone Bad**

**Part 1: Invited**

"Quittin' time!" Fix-It Felix, Jr. announced once the arcade was confirmed closed. The Nicelanders and Ralph relaxed as they went off to do their business. Ralph climbed down from the building. He sent a smirk to Felix.

"Looks like you got a little work to do," the wrecker told him, gesturing to the hole in the penthouse. The handyman just sighed as he hopped up to the wreckage. With a single tap of the hammer, the hole was gone.

"All done." With the hole gone, the little man back flipped off the building and landed on Ralph's shoulder with ease. They soon heard the sound of the trolley and saw Paperboy coming in.

"News here! News here!" he announced like he always did. "And special delivery for Fix-It Felix, Jr.!" Both bad guy and good guy cocked an eyebrow. Felix had gotten mail from other characters before, but not with the news. Paperboy came up to the two and handed the hero an envelope and newspaper.

"Thank you, sir," Felix said politely as he always does.

"Be seeing you later, Felix." Paperboy went back to the trolley.

"Later?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that letter," Ralph suggested.

"Maybe, brother." The fixer handed the wrecker the newspaper while he started opening the envelope.

"The 'Heroes Gone Bad Party'?" the bad guy read the first headline in confusion. Upon hearing this, the short guy looked at the news before he could read his letter. "'First annual day where good guys get the chance to act like bad guys. Only good guys are allowed in the festivities. The party was organized by, surprisingly, the Mario Bros. after a certain discovery found on a home console game.'"  
"Wait, what?!" Felix snatched the parchment to get a closer look, dropping the letter in the process. Ralph luckily caught it before it hit the muddy ground. "Why would the Mario Bros. throw such a party?! Have they lost their minds?!" The giant man ignored his rant as he stared in puzzlement at the letter.

"Hey Felix, Mario and Luigi taught you how to write and speak Mushroom, right?" The good guy looked back at him.

"Yes. They said it'd be like a code when we want to say something private to each other. Why?"

"Then it must be important. If that's all that's written on it. Either that or they didn't want to write actual words." Ralph showed him the writing. All there was were a bunch of symbols and enemies from the Mario Bros. games. Fix-It took the letter and returned the newspaper. He immediately recognized the first two words as "Hey Felix". Felix's name, like most, isn't part of the symbol vocab so it's roughly translated. In Mushroom, his name is "Lucky Ice", two four leaf clovers and a snowflake in between. As he read the rest, his face became twisted with fear and shock. "What does it say?" Ralph asked out of anxiety.

"They can't be serious…" was all he muttered.

"What?"

"Are they NUTS?!" The repairman threw his arms up. His sudden movement almost made him fall off Ralph's shoulder.

"Woah! What's the matter? What did it say?"

"They want me to go to "Heroes Gone Bad"!" The brown eyed man gave him a look of surprise.

"They invited _you_ to attend a party where the heroes act the opposite?" Just the thought of Felix trying to act evil was… pretty adorable sounding to him. He snorted in laughter and tried to hold in his chuckles. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

"There is no way am I am going to such a thing!" the superintendent pouted as he crossed his arms and scrunched his eyes closed, trying to look frustrated. Wreck-It just smirked.

"Wow, Felix. You're acting bad already."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You _never_ decline an invitation to anything. And I mean ANYTHING."

"Well, this will be my first. I'll just go over to their game and tell them that I don't want to attend. And you'll be coming with me."

"And why do _I_ have to go?"

"Because they said you could go too." Ralph dropped his smirk in surprise.

"Really?"

"Says right here." Felix pointed to a pair of symbols on the letter. Ralph's name in Mushroom is "Block Wolf", a brick Block, Chain Chomp and a circled "W". Although Ralph didn't know Mushroom, he could interpret the symbols by the Block.

"Well, that was really nice of them." His smirk returned. "Maybe it's to make it look like I'm your henchman." Fix-It sent him a small glare.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ralph! Why would they invite you for _that_?"

"Just a thought. Let's go." With Felix on board, Ralph got in the trolley, with a little struggle of course.

* * *

**Soul Rider: Does anyone have a bad about this party? Don't worry, nothing too "bad" will happen. Get it?... Nevermind. By the way, I based Felix and Ralph's names in Mushroom off of what they derive from. "Felix" comes from the Latin word for "lucky" or "successful" and "Ralph" is from a name with the translation of "wolf" in the end. Any-who, please review.**


	2. Taunts

**Soul Rider: Wow. Part two done already. I would like to thank everyone who has already read the first chapter. Now let's this party started!**

* * *

**Part 2: Taunts**

"Sweet Mother Hubbard…" Ralph gawked. He and Felix had just entered Game Central Station and the party was already in full swing. There were dozens of heroes that were dressed in either dark clothing or as villains. Sonic for example had his quills dyed green and was dressed like a street punk, complete with sunglasses and a fake scar on his stomach. Even Pac-Man had a red sheet over him, making him look a little like Blinky.

"You've got to be kidding me," the little man on the giant man's shoulder muttered. The wrecker just smirked again.

"What? Didn't expect so many heroes attending something like a "Villain for a Day" party?" Felix just facepalmed himself with a growl of frustration.

"Has EVERY hero but me lost their minds?" Wreck-It just chuckled at his response.

"Nope. You're just too much of a goody-two-shoes."

"I am not!" he angrily snapped. Ralph's chuckles became laughs.

_'This is going to be fun,'_ the wrecker thought. _'I'm never going to let him live this down. Once I convince him to attend, anyway.'_

"Felix! Ralph! You made it!" an all too familiar Italian accented voice called. The two looked to their right and see what looked like the Mario Bros. walking up to them. Looking closer, it was them, but they looked like bandits with the black eye masks. Like their usual clothes, their current costumes matched, though Mario had a red scarf and Luigi had a green one around their necks. They wore a black shirt with yellow buttons like their overalls with black pants held up by a brown belt and grey shoes on their feet. Their hats would be considered the same if the black was white and Mario's "M" wasn't sideways and Luigi's "L" flipped to his right.

"Ah, the hosts of "Heroes Gone Bad"!" the brown haired giant announced. "Definitely got the bad guy look down!"

"Thanks, Ralph," Luigi said. "Why aren't you two dressed up?"

"Is everyone attending supposed to?"

"Yes." Ralph looked to the handyman still sitting on him.

"Was that in the letter?"

"Yes," he simply answered. "But, I'm not going to join in this rave. I'm sorry but, I do not think such a thing like this should ever be organized."

"WHAT?!" both brothers exclaimed.

"You heard me, guys." Felix threw his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"I get the feeling that someone doesn't have respect for bad guys," he heard Mario whisper to his younger twin. Felix's blue eyes snapped open in shock and sudden shot of anger. He sent an angry glare at the Nintendo character.

"Excuse me?!" Mario smirked at this.

"If you're not willing to act like a bad guy like bad guys act like good guys, then you have no respect for them."  
"So you're saying I have no respect for Ralph?"

"Exactly. You don't know what it's like to be a bad guy and-"

"I know how it feels to be a bad guy, Mario! Otherwise, I would've-"

"WRONG!" Mario crossed his arms to make an "X", making Felix stop completely. "I am the Red Fire…" He spun around twice and made a pose. "Mr. M!" Both the blue good guy and red bad guy cocked an eyebrow.

"Mr. … M?"

"And I am the Green Thunder," Luigi began and did the same movements and pose, but on the opposite side, "Mr. L!" If it were an anime, the counterparts would have a sweatdrop by now.

"O… kay?"

"And it will be our mission…" Both brothers pointed at Felix.

"To make you a villain for a day!" they proclaimed.

"And I said no thanks," the repairman flatly stated.

"Come on, Felix," Ralph nearly whined. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"I'm not. I just don't see the point in this."

"Goody-two-shoes," Luigi said, hiding it as a cough.

"Am not!"

"Mama's boy," Mario teased.

"Stop it!" Felix's face started becoming red with anger.

"Pipsqueak," all three said in unison, all with smirks plastered on their faces. "Pipsqueak". Oh, they knew how much Fix-It hated being called that. If it was even muttered or whispered, he would be on that character's tail. Hearing it in his face just makes him snap.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" the usually calm good guy exploded, jumping off Ralph's shoulder. All attendants of the party looked their way. "I'LL BE PART OF THIS "HEROES GONE BAD"! BUT JUST THIS ONCE! AFTER TODAY, NO MENTION OF THIS TO ANYONE BUT THOSE HERE! UNDERSTAND?!" The three had backed off a bit in shock. Felix had his moments of anger, but this was off the charts. Nonetheless, they smiled and even started clapping with joy.

"All right, Felix!" Ralph congratulated. Soon, the whole party began applauding, much to their surprise. Felix, Jr.'s face went as red as Mario's scarf in embarrassment. He had just thrown a tantrum in front of every good guy in the arcade.

"This is going to be a REALLY long night," he mumbled.

* * *

**Soul Rider: Oh boy. Felix is going to have quite the night all right. I wonder what will happen... Actually I don't need to wonder because I'm writing it! Ha ha! See ya next time!**


End file.
